


Never Again

by meguminiwa



Series: The Vow of Two Worlds [3]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguminiwa/pseuds/meguminiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot epilogue for 'The Vow of Two Worlds' after 'Roses and Thorns'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It’s the work of Hino Matsuri. The characters are borrowed to give life to this fanfiction that was made for pure entertainment and no money is being generated from this.

“Shit nii-san, you just never learn do you?” a certain silverette hissed through gritted teeth as he dragged his twin brother out of a flamboyant looking establishment which happens to be a hostess club.

His peaceful night happened to be shattered by a phone call from one of the hostesses that accompanied his stupid brother and stupider senpai as the two become out of commission from too much drinking. He wrinkled his nose at his brother who reeks of alcohol, strong female perfume and cosmetics as his face was full of red and pink kiss marks from the girls who very enthusiastically served them well tonight.

“It’s a good thing they’re not raped,” pacified his understanding husband who accompanied him in fetching the two troublemakers. He’s currently dragging the ash-brown haired hunter who Ichiru had no doubt was the root of all evil.

“If only Kaname-nii would not go berserk, I wouldn’t have cared if that happened. These idiots deserves it.” He irately said as he landed two heavy blows on their heads, which made the hunters grunt in pain, when they were finished loading them in the car. He clicked his tongue, now here goes the real problem: how are they suppose to smuggle his brother inside the castle without being detected by their pureblood king? “Don’t make problems for me!” he shouted as he smacked them again, feeling a vein swell and pop inside his brain.

“Let’s call Natsume-kun, I’m sure with Akira-kun’s help or Kohaku-kun’s, they’ll be able to smuggle him undetected and perhaps they can just make some silly reasons like they wanted to sleep with Zero for tonight or something,” Hanabusa logically suggested as he tapped his phone.

“In the middle of the night?” Ichiru asked, now it’s not a weird question as its only mid-day for them.

“Afternoon nap then…” the blond very easily corrected their alibi, already waiting for someone to answer the phone.

 _“Hello? Uncle?”_ Natsume’s voice answered on the other line.

“Hello Natsume-kun, listen, did you know that Zero went out early tonight?” the blond started.

_“Yes, together with Kaito-san, why?”_

“Good, well, we have them in our custody and I guess you know what happened,” his hint was immediately understood as he heard a long suffering sigh at the other end of the line, “So, is Kaname-sama back?”

_“Yes, I’m back, where’s Zero?”_

Hanabusa’s eyes widened as he heard the all too familiar voice of their beloved pureblood with the easily detected irritation and anger laced in his tone. He looked at his husband who was listening to their conversation with his vampire hearing, watched as he also become wide eyed and slack-jawed. _Shit!_

“K-Kaname-sama, good evening. What time did you come back from the council?” he attempted to evade the question while trying to hide his fear and trepidation.

 _“About two hours ago. I heard that Zero was with Kaito?”_ Kaname very easily brushed the noble’s attempt to change the subject, _“Bring him home now. I expect you to be here in no less than 10 minutes.”_ was all he said before hanging up.

There was no sound that came from the petrified couple and the only thing that can be heard inside the car was the dial tone, Kaito’s loud snores and Zero’s deep breaths. They didn’t utter any sound as Hanabusa started the car and drove like mad, violating all traffic regulations with insane speed, as it takes more than 10 minutes from this place to the castle.

“Damn, you’re dead nii-san. There’s no saving you this time,” Ichiru sighed as he looked at his older brother, innocently sleeping and without care in the world. His earlier anger was now replaced by worry and pity. He was irritated at being bothered, yes, but he really didn’t want his brother to suffer a fate worse than death.

Well, it’s an exaggeration of course as Kaname, no matter how angry, will never hurt Zero but they also don’t know what he’ll do. Only his brother will ever know but one thing’s for sure, it’s going to be scary.

The couple sighed as Ichiru proceeded to erase the pink and red kiss marks from the two hunters, hoping that Kaname will at least not know that his brother drowned in kisses earlier.

They arrived at the entrance of the castle to unsurprisingly find the pureblood king waiting for them with the older twins looking quite nervous and guilty. He immediately walked towards the back seat the moment they stopped the car.

“G-good evening, Kaname-sama,” the blond noble greeted when the door of their car was opened by Kaname to collect his clueless mate.

“Good evening. You have my thanks for delivering Zero here safely,” he said monotonously as he prepared to carry Zero in his arms, “I apologize for the trouble my husband caused you two but if you’d do me one more favor, I hope you can also take care of Kaito.”

 _‘And throw him at the road side as violently as you can_ ’ was almost heard. Whether it was only in their head or not was unclear as Kaname maintained his mask of composure which was a clear sign that he’s very, _very_ displeased.

“Take care on your way home.” Their pureblood king bid them farewell before carrying his mate, who’s in really deep trouble, inside the castle. Once he was gone, the children turned to the pale couple.

“I’m sorry uncle,” was Natsume’s regret filled voice, “I didn’t know that chichihue was already behind me at the onset of the call. Apparently, he’s been training Akira and Kohaku…” he pertained to his younger brothers, one who can create barriers and the other nullifies abilities.

“It’s not your fault…” they replied with a half-sigh.

“Where’s Kaito-san?” Anne asked though already walking towards the car. She was able to see the fallen hunter inside and was only able to shake her head. “Geez, Kaito-san, I warned you already. Why didn’t you listen?”

“It’s best if we warn him not to come to the castle for some time in the meanwhile.” Ichiru suggested as he looked at the hopeless hunter. This notion was immediately and silently agreed to.

…..

The door to their bed chambers slowly opened to allow the pureblood entrance. He walked silently and, angry as he was, still gently laid down his husband on their soft bed. He sat beside him and proceeded to undoing his lover’s buttons so he can rid him of his clothes that stinks of alcohol and cheap perfume though even when he stripped him completely, the same smell permeated his pores, together with the scent of saliva and lipstick.

His wine colored eyes narrowed. Apparently, his husband enjoyed many kisses tonight.

Well, this calls for a very harsh punishment. 

“Zero,” a firm voice warrant his awakening and focus, “Zero.” The hardness in his tone was able to successfully jostled awake the silverette hunter.

His bleary lilac eyes blindly looked up. He blinked several times to drive away sleep and when he was able to make sense of his vision, his eyes widened as he looked up at his husband hovering over him. His white shirt unbuttoned and parted to reveal his creamy white skin. He could see Kaname smiling but there was something in it and the look in his eyes that screamed danger, “K-Kaname,” what the hell happened again?

“I found out that you went out tonight,” the brunette started as he shortened their distance so his cool breath was only a mere inch away from Zero’s lips. It’s almost touching and the silverette could almost taste an erotic kiss but the pleasure was lost to him as memories of his night out with Kaito resurfaced.

 _Shit! How did I go home again?_ His eyes widened further and he couldn’t help but swallow at the predatory look the vampire gave off. He’s not normally scared of Kaname, oh no, but he found himself trembling quite a bit at the dark look of clear anger in his burgundy eyes. His fear further spurt fort by his guilty conscience, “T-that, Kaname, it’s only for a drink,”

“Is that so? Then why were you covered by kiss marks?” there was a calm anger obviously waiting to be unleashed just behind his voice.

 _Shit! Those bitches! I told them not to touch me!_ He cursed mentally, now officially panicking as a dark smirk formed in his lover’s sinful lips, “Ka-,”

“I do hope you slept well in Hanabusa’s car because you won’t be getting anymore for a while.” He swallowed any more of his hunter’s futile reply as he delved deep inside his silverette’s mouth, forcefully and mercilessly, hearing and feeling his hunter squirmed underneath him. He restrained his hands with his own then proceeded with a long, pleasurable but quite painful punishment which lasted a bit too long than he intended.

…..

“Hey, Zero my-,”

“Shut up!” the silver haired hunter turned around and instantly glared at the stupid ash-brown hunter who was the caused for his current suffering. Not that he didn’t enjoy it but still, it’s for three freaking days. He was broken and shattered many times and he honestly thought he won’t survive it. Fucking assholes, “You had the nerve to come here, you bastard.”

“Hey, hey, I don’t know why you’re angry at me. Didn’t I just treat you to a drink last time? Is that any way to thank your great senpai?” Kaito asked, truly baffled by the silverette’s anger.

“Treat, my ass,” as gritted as he walked away. He didn’t want to see Kaito’s face especially when his hips are still throbbing like hell. He knew it’s his fault for taking Kaito’s bait but fuck, he felt so wronged somehow.

“Ne, Zero-kun, do you want to unwind? I know a place that -,” his words were cut off again by the younger hunter’s roar.

“If you invite me again, I’ll fucking rip your balls out!” Zero shouted before continuing his walk, leaving a confused hunter who began muttering things like _‘he might not have liked the quality of the girls, man, what high standards,’._ Zero turned to the corner to find his smiling husband, seemingly pleased and satisfied. “What the fuck are you smiling about, bastard?”

“Nothing. Tell me if you’ll go out with Kaito again, I would love to set you right.” Kaname walked beside his pissed off mate as he gently rubbed his lower back as he know full well that he’s still sore, apologizing through his action. He knew he went a bit too far but he still can’t find it in him to regret and repent his actions.

“Shut up,” Zero hissed, still irritable but not that angry anymore. He inwardly sighed as he wondered why he chose to be with this beastly bastard.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)


End file.
